


济州岛通讯·序

by Imnotyekki



Series: 济州岛通讯 [1]
Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotyekki/pseuds/Imnotyekki
Summary: 看《宰州电影》写的一点假想，如果我生活在济州岛，会如何写信给朋友呢？文中的“我”可以是李宰镇，也可以不是。
Series: 济州岛通讯 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081775





	济州岛通讯·序

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HLJaijin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=HLJaijin).



> 感谢HLJaijin在微博代我发布。这里是留档。

亲爱的朋友：  
见信佳。  
你问我在济州岛过得怎样。为免你牵念，我想不如把这座小岛分页寄给你。每周一页。  
又是春天了。  
XXX


End file.
